Mafia Target
by mettedutch
Summary: When a terrorist group goes after Gibbs' family, will he be able to save them? It becomes even more complicated when all the cards he's been trying to hide fall openly on the table. Secrets might tear them apart.. Or possibly bring them together. Very interesting and big O.C.s based. Entire team is in it. And of course Tiva! Sometimes from different perspectives. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was one of those mornings he guessed. What appeared to be a peaceful, event-less, autumn morning would soon turn upside down.

Just a few hours ago, Tony DiNozzo had surprisingly woken up that Monday morning without a headache and almost two hours before his alarm clock would have sounded the beginning of another week. Although swearing every time again that Sunday night was not made for drinking, Ziva had come knocking on his door. Alcohol had flooded their systems almost right away to subdue the memories of the awful week they had both had. Tony had been able to control his intake of cheap beer quite well compared to his partner. He laughed as he recalled Ziva's rant on more than a few American driving laws at 1 AM.

Even though it was only 6 o'clock in the morning, Tony felt like he should get out of bed. For now, his head was clear and it was a nice enough day to go for an early run.

After pulling on some sweats and a hoodie, Tony locked the door of his apartment. A few houses down the block, he opened a gate at the side of one of the yards. "Roscoe," he called softly. A Pitbull/Mastiff cross trotted around the corner and wagged his tail ones he saw Tony. He often took the Scobie's dog along for his runs. And while clipping on the leash, he tipped the empty flowerpot upside down to let them know it was him who had taken the dog out for a while.

The sun was still in the process of rising and as Golden Hour fell over Washington, Tony headed towards the nearby park. Coloured leaves were scattered on the ground and some crunched lightly under his sneakers. Rustling in the light fall breeze were about half the leaves the trees hadn't lost yet. There was a nice chill in the air that made Tony's cheeks have a rosy tint to them. It was the time of year when almost every café started selling pumpkin spiced lattés. When people turned up the heating in their homes and instead of offering lemonade, it was hot chocolate that was being served on every street corner. As the temperature fell, less people made their way along the streets at daybreak. So his run had been quite. It was rare to run through Washington, D.C. and hear bird sing their solute to the open sky. Traffic was still slow and there were only a few shops and cafés getting ready for breakfast hours. Tony greeted the local baker and nodded a good morning to someone running by. He let Roscoe of the leash for a while at the dog park and spent a few minutes playing fetch. There was no doubt he liked his apartment but he wished dogs were allowed. Instead Roscoe stayed with the elderly woman down the street.

After bringing the Pit back and taking a shower, Tony walked down to the local bakery. The owner smiled and placed his regular Monday order. Drinking coffee in the car, still being almost half an hour early, Tony was convinced it would be a good day. It wasn't until he got to the office that the sweet feeling of fall and peace washed away.

A stack of paperwork stood waiting for him on his desk. With a sigh and a sudden reminiscing of the previous week, in which they had lost the lives of seven Marine children from different families, he sat down. Of course, as he sat, his scolding hot coffee spilled over his pants. Curses left his lips at a whisper but not without anger and annoyance evident in his words.

He made a mental note to grab new pants before heading out to the field if necessary while he rubbed some of the liquid dry. It was the moment he felt a pair of eyes staring him down. Knowing full well what this might look like, he stopped. "Enjoying yourself?" someone with a distinctive Israeli accent challenged him with a smile.

"Ziva, I," he stopped as he looked up. To his surprise it hadn't been Ziva David standing a few feet away looking him up and down with a smug smile.

The way she had said something so bold, it brought back a memory. He remembered well how Ziva had stood in that exact spot years ago, asking if he was having phone sex. This wasn't a woman though, but a girl. Dark curly hair hung on her shoulders, a faint bit of exhaustion clung to the corners of her eyes, and the only thing he could read about her was the teasing confident an eighteen year old shouldn't possess. Tony couldn't help but notice she looked a little like Ziva. She had the same hair type, the remarkable resemblance in middle-Eastern perfectness and the same facial features. Maybe he was just mistaken. But one thing was unnoticeably similar; the way she carried herself. With her chin slightly titled higher and a hint of authority. Making it look like she owned the place.

"Can I help you?" he asked a little sceptical. Last time an Israeli woman had answered that question, Mossad had gotten involved and people had died.

"No."

"Are you sure? May I ask your name?" Tony responded to the vague answer.

Taking something from a clip on her belt, she crossed the space between herself and DiNozzo with a skip in her step. "Adiella Mizrahi," she answered. Tony was expecting her to end like Ziva had, by holding out a Mossad badge. He would have at least seen that coming. Israeli people didn't usually just waltz thought the NCIS doors unless they needed something only NCIS could offer. Often these requests came from someone involved with the Israeli intelligent agency. Although he had to admit she was young, perhaps too young, even for Mossad.

"I need Gibbs, he around?" she asked, getting straight to the point. Tony was about to say something when the elevator doors opened. McGee, Ziva and Gibbs made their way into the bullpen talking about a case they were still working on. When Adiella turned towards them, Gibbs stopped dead in his tracks.

"Adiella?" he asked quite confused. In response, Adiella shyly smiled and offered a small _hello _wave. "What are you doing here? Are you crazy! You know this is dangerous," he added. Tony couldn't help but notice the sudden worried expression on his face.

The teenage girl shrugged her shoulders. "They wouldn't put me through on the phone and I had no other choice." Every eye in the bullpen waited for Gibbs to do or say something. "Seriously Jethro, this is important and complicated." With that, Gibbs led the girl away from his team without another word.

"Did she just call him Jethro without getting slapped?" Tony asked.

McGee ignored the comment. "Did she say who she was?"

"Adiella Mizrahi, I believe," Tony answered, slightly mimicking the Israeli accent.

Ziva shifted her weight. "I knew she seemed familiar." Both McGee and Tony shot her a questioning look. "Her older sister was best friends with Tali. She was just a baby when they were both killed by the bomb. I'd seen her here and there at dinners and Mossad. Our fathers worked together. How she knows Gibbs I have no idea. I have not formally spoken with her in years. Why is she here?" Ziva asked. A little lost in thought.

Tony shrugged. "Didn't say. But Gibbs seems worried enough so I'm sure it's important." Puzzled, they decided to get to work. If it was important enough, Gibbs would let them know. Although rule #22 said to never bother Gibbs in an interrogation, there appeared to be a joined agreement that this was not a moment to bother him with questions.

**A.N. Well thank you for reading the first chapter! Let me know what y'all think. I just wanted to explain that this story is very based on my original sub-characters interacting with the team. One of which is Adiella. I hope you fall in love with them just as much as I have. Please stick around as there are many exiting and crazy things coming =] Possibly different perspectives as well. Stayed tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tony realized there was something wrong. Maybe not wrong, but different for sure. A shift in the atmosphere. Everyone in the bullpen seemed on edge. Every once in a while someone's eyes would flicker in the direction that Gibbs and Adiella had disappeared in. A wondering glance filled Ziva's eyes for a moment. Tony couldn't help but see the way she swept her loose hair from her face. Nervously. After half an hour or so, the two walked back towards the bullpen.

"I will stay in a hotel. Must be lots around here in Washington. Jethro, it's no big deal. Really," Adiella whined. She did the little hop and a skip that exited kids make when asking for something, as to try and prove her point. She slightly threw her head back when Gibbs began to object again.

"It is a very big deal, Adiella," Gibbs said with a stern voice. It was obvious that he wanted the conversation to be over. He was already engaged in the screen with security footage when Adiella decided she was not done with her argument yet.

"But where am I supposed to stay then? Jethro, you have no furniture," the teen poked at his nerve. She huffed in surrendering when Gibbs gave her his signature stare that said _knock it off_. Even she wouldn't dare to push the subject any further.

"So Major Sebastian spent more than ten hours at work every day," Tony summarized. "Could mean his wife was angry. She didn't have much of an alibi either." The team sat at their desks, discussing what could possibly have happened to the poor marine.

"Wait, pause three frames back," Adiella suddenly spoke. It had been almost three hours since she had arrived and all the team had accomplished was boring her to death. Murders were no new subject for her and the case itself was kind of uninteresting and in her opinion, common. "Right there, hold it," she continued, moving closer to the screen. Gibbs followed her and stood by her side, trying to see what had caught the girl's eye. "This guy sits down just minutes after Bass comes in," she ignores the look Gibbs gives her for the use of such improper naming. "He talks with the waiter multiple times but never actually orders anything. When people go to dinner by themselves, they are usually occupied by something. Whether the paper, work, their phone, anything. This can mean two things. Either he forgot his phone and has already read the paper. Or he was there, occupied by a person. Bass to be precise. He is also seated in the exact right place. Far enough away to make it not obvious. In direct path of vision so if he gets caught staring it could be because his mind wandered. And close enough to not lose track of him in the crowd by the time he follows him outside."

Tony, Ziva, and McGee went quiet, realizing she was right. Gibbs just smiled slightly. "Alright, let's start with him."

Throughout the day, Adiella continued to help and see things the team might have otherwise overlooked. She mostly just wandered around the office. Later in the day, it was decided that she would spend the night with Ziva. But as she had somewhere to be, she stepped into the passenger seat beside Tony DiNozzo, to spend the late afternoon with him. "Is it just me or does it feel like im that child with divorced parents?" Adiella had joked in the bullpen. Gibbs had cracked a smile but Adiella had only noticed the look Tony and Ziva had shared over her words.

"Okay, this might just be the sweetest dog in the world," Adiella spoke excitedly as she sat on a patio outside a nearby café. The Pitbull-Mastiff cross was sprawled out in the sun by her feet. The temperature had increased to a nice fall day for spending time outdoors and Tony's good feeling from earlier that morning had begun to return.

"Yeah, Roscoe is a good one. I am surprised by how well he's behaving though. He usually isn't very good with strangers. I love my apartment but I can't actually have her. And we are gone quite often. So I pay for his upkeep and Mrs. Scobie looks after him. Adiella smiled and Tony again couldn't help but see the enormous resemblance the girl had with Ziva. It had crossed his mind that Ziva could be lying about knowing Adiella. He pushed the thoughts aside, but kept the important stuff on his mind. The way she threw her curls out of her face, how she sat fiddling with her hand, even the way she kept a close eye on everything around them. It all reminded him of Ziva. He told himself to remember never to spend too much time in the same room with both of them. As he was sure that would make him go crazy. There was a strange feeling that flooded his mind when Adiella smiled. It all came back to Ziva.

Adiella was in a way, a realisation that he might one day have to call his father. To ask him to the wedding. That he might one day sit across a girl Adiella's age, and call her his daughter. He realised suddenly that he was ignoring every word Adiella was saying to him.

"Sorry," he apologized, flustered.

"That's alright. I get it," she answered. Tony wasn't sure if there was a hidden message in her words.

"Adiella Mizrahi," he began. "Can you tell me, what are you doing here? How do you know Gibbs so well?" He paused for a moment. "What are you involved in?" he dared to ask. The question made the Israeli teen fall into a flashback.

**A.N. Thanks for reading. Love to hear what you guys think! Next chapter will be all flashback and so many things to find out through important background. Stay tuned. Ill try to update a bit sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A.N. This is a flashback that Adiella is remembering at the moment Tony asks her about how she knows Gibbs.**

_The door flew open. With a rapid movement, the boy standing in the middle of his dorm room turned around. He was about to protest to the unexpected visitor as he wore only boxers, but she shushed with a stern hand gesture. As if she had done it many times before, which was strangely the case, she slipped into the small crack between the back wall and a heavy wardrobe. Just a few seconds later, a loud knock filled the air. _

"_Kai Lavery," was all that the dean said. He had just been fast enough to pull on a pair of jeans before opening the door. The dean was dressed in a suit and tie. Polished shoes completed his posh looking attire. His voice was deep and didn't sound like he wanted to deal with any more problems today. "Where is your roommate?"_

"_Luke? He had an extra fencing lesson for this weekend's tournament," Kai answered. His tone revealing nothing of the girl in his room. The dean nodded and stepped into the dorm. It was the largest and most luxurious dorm possible. It had its own living room section and full bathroom. The largest beds and a reading section filled with books that Kai and Luke barely ever touched. Although it kept the girls happy while they played foosball during so called study sessions. _

_Adiella could hear Kai rummaging through the wardrobe, probably looking for a jumper that wasn't his school uniform. They were only required to wear their uniform when attending classes._

"_Now that you are here, want to stay for a movie? Luke and Savannah will be here in a few," the boy said with a smile, poking his head around the corner. "You should really stop dropping by like this," he laughed. Adiella was known for getting in true, or more so, miraculously staying out of trouble._

_Adiella nodded and went to the mini fridge, pulling out two bottles of Coca-Cola. The moment she is about to hand one to Kai, both their head snap as an unmistakable round of gunshots pierces through the air. "Cafeteria, now," someone shouts as the door gets thrown open. Adiella notices that he looks Russian, and can hear the slight accent he was not able to hide. An assault rifle hangs over his shoulder. Down the hall, she can hear multiple other doors being flung open. Adiella's heart sank to her feet._

_A few minutes later, all 74 students stood side by side in the cafeteria. Reilly Hall was where eighty lucky seniors got to spend their last year. Forty female, forty male Located at the edge of campus, they had the luxury of a private cafeteria. A common area divided the two wings. And just beyond the doors was a courtyard with a fountain and a few trees. _

_It was how many of the Riverdale Academy houses were designed. Seemingly separated by age, and with seniority came privileges, but all on the same campus. Creating almost a town, housing about 1200 kids from around the world whose parents were either wealthy, powerful, or both. Adiella wondered if every single one of them had a gun pointed at them right now, or if they were special. She had always hated being exceptional._

_She counted six guys in the room with them. All carrying heavy firearms. All from different ethnic backgrounds. And all working for one major organisation; the Mafia. Not the everyday mafia in Italy, or Russia, or even the mob in the United States that worked underground to rips its country to the bone. This organisation was the head of all of those. People involved were often wanted in multiple countries from brutal murders or weapon dealing. Only the largest and the best bosses could even set foot within the Mafia. No one had ever actually put someone on trial for being part of the Mafia, as none of their people were ever actually caught. This made Adiella even more uncomfortable and a lump formed in her throat. _

_She exchanged a look with Savannah, who had just entered the cafeteria when the first shot was fired. The blonde haired, wide-eyed girl almost appeared to want to burst into tears. Adiella didn't blame her. "Savannah Draier, step forward," someone spoke with a heavy Iraqi accent. He had scruff on his face, dark eyes, and his posture was just a little to straight. As if it had been beaten into him. _

_Savannah did as he asked. "What does your father do?"_

"_He is a politician," she stuttered._

"_The secretary of state I believe."_

"_Yes."_

"_Step back."_

_She again did as he asked. He pulled other files from the stack on the table beside him. The other guys circled around the room, guns drawn and finger lingering above the triggers. One after another students were called forward. Each parent more impressive than the last. "Well, now that I know most of you, let me introduce myself. My name is Malik Amar. And you will do what I say, or your brains will become a wonderful new addition to this bland wall paint. The first and main rule is that every hour, at the chime of the bell tower, you will gather here. And if I count one less than 74 students, a principal, two kitchen staff, and a biology teacher, five will be shot. So I suggest you listen well."_

_He went on. They stood in the cafeteria for almost four hours. Wires were lined around the windows and doors. Only the main set of doors leading to the courtyard was untouched. Phones were taken, rooms were taken apart, and internet and phone lines were cut, just like the electricity. _

_Adiella had now seen ten different faces. She assumed that was all of them as each came in to report were they established their post. Scared, confused, and now sore from standing for so long, the teens were forced back to their rooms. Everyone was divided amounts the boys' dorms. It took a while for the teens to say something. "Well, what now?" Adiella asked. Kai, Luke, Savannah and their friend Joey looked up at their Israeli roommate._

"_Are you crazy!" Joey and Savannah hissed at the same time. _

"_Adie is right, we have to do something," Kai agreed. _

"Adiella?" Tony DiNozzo pulled her out of her thoughts. The images of nearly a month ago faded. The bad memories had haunted her for long enough in her opinion. But her mind had decided that her dreams should show her the images, and that everything around her should remind her of those days. She hated those haunting nightmares. "You alright?" Tony asked. "You don't have to answer the questions."

Adiella turned away for a moment, hiding the worried look in her eyes. Soaking up the fall sun for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself it was behind her. And that she sat on a small patio in front of a café in downtown Washington. It was okay. She was alright. For now at least. "Don't worry, Tony. I can handle it," Adiella smiled while sliding on her sunglasses.

**A.N. I know. I know. This wasn't any faster. I've been busy with college and university applications. Stressing about school and working and whatnot. So thanks for being patient, and still reading. Let me know what you think!**

**What does the Mafia want?**

**Will Adiella ever trust the team?**

**What do you think it the relationship between Gibbs and Adiella?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The dim glow of the television falls together with the muffled voices filling the living room of Tony's apartment. Adiella gives herself a small tour and studies the place carefully. The more time she spends with Tony, the more she likes him. His random movie quotes make him seem interesting, but the few paintings and other forms of art around the apartment suggest a more mature, and world-traveled man. His closet, which Adiella couldn't help but quickly peek in, just added to that theory. The suits suggested a man of high standards in the business field. While some of his shirts and easy fitting sweaters made it seem like he spent the weekends playing basketball and sharing a drink with friends. Although the evenings dragged on as he sprawled out on the couch and watched movies he already knew every line off.

And making these assumptions, Adiella couldn't help but feel she had him all figured out. Tony was pretty much an open book. The guy that did what he said. Someone who left his half eaten take-out in the fridge in case someone came by he could offer it to. The kind of man who, no matter where, kicked off his shoes to clearly state he felt at home.

"I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs," Tony declared. He stood by the stove and stirred the tomato sauce.

Adiella nodded her head in response. "It smells delicious." Just that moment the doorbell rang. "I guess Ziva came early," she announced as she opened the front door. Ziva slightly cocked her head in questioning.

"Did I come at a bad time?" she asked. Seeing that the small dining table had two empty plates set on it with clean silverware and glasses. Tony poked his head around the corner.

"No. Of course not! Would you like some?"

A few minutes later, the trio sat at the table. Each a steaming plate of Italian food in front of them. Small talk made for an almost uncomfortable start to their dinner. But as the mood lightened up a little over the course of the meal, a warm feeling fell around them. Creating a welcoming and almost home-like atmosphere. It was almost like they were an actual family. This observation did not fall short of Adiella. By the time they began dessert, the clock in the hall announced it was already eight o'clock.

While Tony loaded the dishwasher, Adiella packed some of the things she had taken out during the day. "Thanks for today, Tony. It was nice, and if you don't mind, maybe I could come see Roscoe a few more times?" she asked as she stood in the doorway. Her bag hung over her shoulder and Ziva grabbing the keys for the car.

"You're just lucky Ziva's driving has improved," he joked. His laughter was mirrored by a glare from Ziva. Tony threw an arm around her shoulder and kissed her on her head, just above her temple. "It was good to have you over, Zi," Tony added to end the night on a good note. Adiella could tell he meant it and she made a mental note to never lie to Antony DiNozzo. He was an open book and easy to read, because that's how he looked on life. This theory, this view on life, gave DiNozzo the ability to easily see others for who they were. Something that always came pretty quickly to him. Maybe not so much with Ziva, or Adiella for that matter. He had often reasoned that it was strangers he could read. Their past, their thoughts. Standing in the doorway with two Israeli women, he felt strangely exposed. He was sure that this was the odd feeling he had had previously that morning. "I'll see you around, Ella," Tony said, finishing the farewell. He gave her a small hug and waved after them as they walked down the corridor.

Adiella and Ziva had a quiet night. They would occasionally break the silence and talk about school, or memories, the olden days, or Washington. Ziva would turn back to the news then turn her red wine a few times before taking a sip. She was occupied. Deep in thought. Adiella kept scrolling through her documents. Pulling up different files. Some were homework she wasn't finished yet. Others are blueprints of the school and campus she goes to. After a while, they both headed for bed. A few goodnight wishes were exchanged automatically in Hebrew.

_Ring. Ring. _"Make. It. Stop," Adiella mumbled grumpily. She basically slammed the covers back over her head, covering her face with a loud groan of annoyance. It took her a second to remember she wasn't talking to her roommate. Someone answered the phone after the second ring. Adiella snapped her head up; trying to listen to what Ziva was telling the person on the other side of the line at six thirty in the morning.

Light floods the room when Ziva cracks the door open slightly. "Hey, Gibbs called me into the office. He said to bring you. Sorry about the time," she said softly. Adiella remembered that once, a long time ago, Ziva had woken her at the same hour of day. Only that waking call was followed by Ziva driving her to a gymnastics competition. The teen smiled at the memory. With a reluctant huff and puff, she swung her feet off the side of the bed. Her bare feet landing on the cool wooden floor.

A coffee and bagel later, the two girls walked into the office. The _ding _of the elevator signaling the arrival of McGee and DiNozzo as well. They looked at one another. "Where is Boss?"

"Probably laughing at our gullibility. Maybe he's in his midlife crisis, you know. Pulling pranks on us or something," Tony said, just as grumpy about the early start as Adiella was. He was answered with a slap on the back of the head. At least a soft one.

Jethro let the duffle bag in his hand fall to the ground lightly. "I have business to do in Massachusetts. Don't ask me questions. Just promise me that I'm not making a mistake leaving you alone," he looked between Tony and Adiella. "We have paperwork from yesterday to finish and a case to take care off. The body was found on a big intersection so the Capitol Police asked to have it documented before the entire city is backed up," he informed.

"Jethro," Adiella was about to object. Gibbs pulled a few papers from a file on Tony's desk while reaching for his old, marine, duffle bag.

**A.N. Well maybe not so fast of an update… Too bad it's not Christmas break yet. Sorry about that. But what did you think? What is Gibbs doing? Is he really leaving, and so secretively… Thanks for reading and please let me know. Love reading comments of what you think. Next chapter will have you (possibly and hopefully) falling off the edge of your seat !**


End file.
